


Wall

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: Busted [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Morgan.”<br/>The dark skinned agent smirked, “Hotch.”<br/>“I…We don’t need to discuss this.  Do we?”<br/>Morgan raised his hands in surrender, “No discussion needed.  Pretty sure I have the whole picture.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

The case had come up during one of Rossi’s book signings.  Hotch hadn’t given any thought to that, it’ happened from time to time.  He also didn’t give much thought to the memo sent out a month prior requiring doubling up in hotels to help curb costs.  At the time it had come out, he figured if it saved them the jet it was worth it and it wasn’t like they didn’t all practically live together anyway.

This assortment of knowledge came crashing together while standing in the lobby of a Memphis hotel.  He watched, frozen, as Morgan snatched two keys from the counter and yanked Reid along after him while Garcia grabbed JJ and did the same.  He could sense Emily at his side.

“Is it okay if I say I hate Rossi right about now, sir?”

He nodded, “Only if you also say you hate our superiors as well.”

Emily snapped back into action first and took the keys, pressing one card into his hand, “We’re adults, this is fine.  Not like we spend much time actually _in_ our rooms anyway.”

He picked up his bags and followed her to the elevators.  “Yeah.”

Hotch sat starting at the floor while Emily readied to shower.  He should have made Morgan switch, but then no one knew about his budding relationship with Reid yet and such a demand would require an explanation.  Once the bathroom door clicked shut, he huffed in frustration and got ready for bed.

=====

Emily was just fastening her sidearm when Hotch stepped out of the bathroom in only boxers the next morning.  “Sorry,” She glanced away, “I’m just heading out the door now.”

Hotch felt himself blush slightly, but remained silent.

The day for him didn’t get any better.  It turned out several of the locals found Reid very attractive and took every opportunity to hit on him.  As the day wore on, what started as a mild annoyance turned into an internal war to stake his claim and get everyone else to back off.  Just as they were headed out for dinner, a male reporter cornered Spencer and tried to talk to him for an hour.  Reid seemed totally unaware of the signals he was sending out encouraging the passes and kept sending worried glanced his boss’s way.  When the reporter finally gave up, Spencer pinned Hotch briefly with a hungry stare that left the lead profiler almost panting.

By the time they made it back to the hotel, Hotch was hard to the point of aching.  He’d had to excuse himself at the restaurant to rearrange himself to prevent embarrassment.   Now he was in a hotel room with a subordinate for the night.  A female subordinate.  He was pretty sure the situation couldn’t be worse.

Emily had spent the day watching their boss grow more and more on edge.  By evening he was short with everyone and no one could figure out why.  Usually this was where Rossi would step up and pull his friend aside, but they were without the oldest member of their team.  She had suggested calling him to the others, but they agreed to wait and see what Hotch they got in the morning.

She went about her evening routine, trying to block out his stiff movements.  Finally she turned to him, “Do you want the shower first?”

Hotch figured a shower would fix everything, or allow him to fix the issue.  He stepped into the bathroom and stripped; only partly succeeding in biting back a moan when he firmly gripped his aching cock.  Then it hit him.  If he did this here, Prentiss would hear it and at best it would be uncomfortable, at worst, an issue.  He washed and redressed, frowning at his still painful erection, hoping glaring would make it go down.

Emily had pulled out her phone to text Morgan when the moan came through the closed door.  She raised one eyebrow and the smirked.  She texted and asked if he was around.

Morgan replied that he was on his way down to the workout room and asked her to join him.  She agreed since she hadn’t showered yet.

She waited till the water turned off and knocked, informing Hotch of the plan and then left.

Aaron quickly redressed and made sure there were no outward signs of his arousal before hurrying down the hall to knock on Reid’s door.  The moment the door opened, he pushed in and crushed his lover against the wall, kicking the door shut.  “I need you.  Now.”

Spencer pulled him into a hard kiss, allowing passion and need to direct their coupling.  Finally Reid pulled back for air, “Tell me.”

Aaron ground against his thigh, “All day.  I’ve been like this all day.”  The last word came out desperate, “I want you.”

Spencer smiled, and snaked one hand between them, rubbing at the hardness tucked into his lover’s slacks.  “Belt to hide it, clever.  Was this you problem at dinner?”  He continued to stroke until Hotch was thrusting against him.

“Yes, god yes.”

He leaned to his ear, “I’m all yours.  Right here, for you.”

Aaron pressed another crushing kiss to Spencer’s lips before sinking to the floor and quickly working his pants down just enough for his lover's erection to spring free.  Aaron stared at it, long and slender, just like Spencer.  He took a breath and licked a stripe up the underside before taking the head in his mouth.

Reid bucked and threaded his fingers though Aaron’s thick hair.  “God, yes, suck it like that.  Take me in.”

Aaron did his best to take in the entirely of it, using his hands to steady the base and rub his balls.  He worked it up to the back of his throat, doing his best not to gag.  Spencer was making the most delicious sounds above him, tugging his hair in a way that turned him on even more.  As Aaron worked the cock in his mouth, he began to unconsciously thrust his own hips.  His belt at his head and the slacks rubbing his length providing just enough friction to feel good.

Spencer could feel the man kneeling before his shifting and realized he was getting off as well, which make his climax approach even faster.  He bit his lip, trying to hold back, “I’m gonna come!  God, take me, please take me!”

Hotch pressed forward, burying his face in coarse hair and swallowing around the heavy length.  Another tug on his hair alerted him moments before he was being filled with his lover’s seed.  The sensation of swallowing Spencer’s fluids and the glorious sounds of the younger man shouting and groaning in bliss we the final straw and Hotch found himself settling back on his heels and palming himself with his free hand just in time to feel ribbons of his own semen coating his stomach and inside of his clothes.  He panted, unable to control his own body, “Spencer.  God, Spencer.”  He begged.

Spencer panted and started down in surprise.  He hadn’t expected the older man to not be able to hold back like that.  He slid down the wall, not yet bothering to tuck himself back in, and pulled the man into a gentle kiss.  “I love you.  Only you.  We need to clean up before Morgan gets back.”

Hotch looked down at himself, there was no way to mistake the mess on his clothes, “Shit.”  As he stood and helped his lover up, he had to readjust, he friction on his now sensitive member getting to be too much.  “I better go before either of them come back.”

Spencer nodded, straightening his clothes slightly so the door could be opened.  He gave Aaron a quick peck, “Hurry and clean up.”

Hotch stepped out into the hall and nearly tripped over something left propped against the wall.  As he righted himself, he realized it wasn’t some _thing_ but some _one._ “Morgan.”

The dark skinned agent smirked, “Hotch.”

“I…We don’t need to discuss this.  Do we?”

Morgan raised his hands in surrender, “No discussion needed.  Pretty sure I have the whole picture.”

Hotch refused to glance down at his clothes as he turned and hurried to his room.

=====

Morgan had left Emily on a treadmill and decided to go back to his room and watch a movie with Reid.  When he stepped out of the elevator, he smirked at the sound of someone having sex.  As he neared his room, the moans and cries grew louder and Morgan rolled his eyes at the thought of a noisy neighbor.  Once he got to his own room, he realized the sounds were coming from inside.  Right inside.  And the first voice was definitely his roommate.  He started to walk away, thinking his friend had gotten lucky with one of the ladies from earlier when he heard the rumble of another voice.  The deep timbre was familiar and after a moment he placed it.  He stopped breathing when he realized Reid was having sex with Hotch.  Noisy sex.  Near the door.  He felt himself stop breathing.

Morgan paced a minute, unsure whether to knock, walk in, or leave.  He settled on sinking to the floor and waiting.  He tried to tune the sounds out until he heard his friend cry out he was coming and then a moment later his boss was clearly finishing as well.

He couldn’t believe they were in a relationship and no one had a clue.  He was still trying to work out if there’d been signs when the door pulled open and someone was stumbling over him. 

“Morgan.”

He smirked, “Hotch.”

“I…We don’t need to discuss this.  Do we?”  He watched his boss fidget.

Morgan raised his hands in surrender, “No discussion needed.  Pretty sure I have the whole picture.”  He was looking at the whole picture, his boss clearly covered in something he didn’t want to thing to hard about as he hurried away.

He stepped into his room, the bathroom door was shut.  “Reid?”

“Morgan?  You’re back already?”

“I’ve been back like ten minutes, kid.”

The bathroom door whipped open, “What?”

“I’ve been back like ten minutes.  Did the polite thing and waiting in the hall.”

“You…You were in the hall?”

“Yep.  Hotch practically tripped over me.”

Reid blushed furiously.

“I see he will be in a better mood tomorrow then.  I can swap him rooms if you guys want.”

“No, people will ask questions.”

“Do I get to ask questions?”

“No.”

“Reid, come on, man.  I forever will look at Hotch and think of what he sounded like earlier, I’m owed some answers here.”

Reid sighed and sat down, “Fine.  Ask.”

 


End file.
